Of high heels and eyebrows
by nanalicious87
Summary: Because body swap is completely normal if you mess with demonic powers.


1.

It was one of those calm days that start with shining sun welcoming your eyes and inviting you to a fun Friday morning that you so deserved after hard time revising for final exams. One of those days, when you don´t think if you passed an exam or not, but instead get up smiling, take a shower, have your bread and juice without nervous glances at the clock.

2.

Rinko Sakuma was running a marker on a huge piece of white square paper, an old book with yellowish pages and a brick-red hardcover beside her.

There were no requests on that day, so she thought she would clean around in the office. But what about summoning the doglike creature first? Maybe Azazel-san is annoying sometimes, but his presence brings some refreshment in the agency.

Or maybe she just did not like the silence? She did not mind it when there were some reports to write, but to have nothing to do yet feel obliged to stay, just in case a request happened to appear, or worse - to browse the internet or to do anything really while having a weird impression that her boss was observing her - was in a way creepy. It was not as bad as a few days ago, though.

He acted as if he was on his period, irrational as it sounds. Men don´t have periods.

Hers has just started.

And she had a weird impression Azazel would notice; after all, his senses are sharper in some...aspects. Well, whatever. She stood in front of the magic circle, her arm straight and her palm open.

"Quel amrun elen sila lumenn omentilmo nadorhuan tula sinom..."

Heavy door to the backroom opened with a piercing creak. "Sakuma-san. Coffee."

"...a sii."

The circle did not even light.

The brunette looked closer at the script. Did she misread something?

It´s sinome. Not sinoma.

She felt cold sweat dropping down her cheek.

"Oh? Did I disturb you?"

So many times did she see Akutabe-san crushing heads of the not particularly bright demons.

This time, she wished she could crash his.

"You always said how careful one must be while summoning demons, and I learned it all too well, and now after all this time you just come here only to ask me to get you coffee?! Are you serious?!"

She imagined screaming at her boss, but she said nothing.

"Sakuma-san. I asked if I disturbed you."

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but could not make a sound.

3.

Her face was all pale, her lips almost white, her green eyes expressing sheer terror. Sakuma Rinko had a very bad feeling. She felt something awful was about to happen. Failing a spell while summoning a LUST demon? This just CANNOT end up well. She felt paralyzed.

Puff!

Suddenly, the magic circle let out a yellowish gas that filled the whole backroom. It smelled like strawberry joss sticks. Rinko closed her eyes and coughed a few times as the sweet but intense aroma filled her nostrils and throat.

Finally, the gas was gone. She opened her eyes and wanted to adjust her glasses.

To her surprise - no, to her horror - she could not feel the red plastic on her face.

But she could see clearly.

"Oh? I didn´t notice this mirror before."

...

Wait. It was not a mirror. And it was not her voice.

Instinctively, she had a look at now shaking hand. A white shirt and elegant black fabric was covering seemingly tanned skin. She moved the long slender fingers, closing a fist and opening it again.

Ohshitohshitohshitnoohdamnohshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii it!

She watched her body looking at her in a most gloomy expression that she was not aware she was physically able to make.

Her "reflection" let out a long moan of confusion. Or was it horror? Or was it disbelief? She watched "herself" taking a long breath, sighing and making a step towards her.

Next second, she saw her body fall on the floor and curse.

Don´t laugh, don´t laugh, it´s not the right moment to. "H... High heels... High… Ha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She busted out laughing. With a deepest masculine voice, though.

It´s not that seeing her body falling was funny. But the fact that now it belonged to a man, who obviously had no idea how walk in high heels, was disturbingly hilarious. The whole situation was hilarious. Rinko wondered how long will it take? Five minutes? One hour?

Confused smile made place for an expression of terror.

Eternity?

4.

Akutabe was sitting at his desk, _COOL Magazine _in his hand. By the article "The Secret of What Women Want In Men", he had all the crucial traits. He was loyal and passionate. Also, he would satisfy Rinko´s both financial and sexual needs.

But why don´t they ever write about a plan B, when all the pieces of advice do not work as he would expect them to? Or should he basically be more direct?

What is she doing in the backroom so long, anyway? She wanted to summon this perverted retard. I hope he´s not bothering her too much.

He was heading for the room where all torture devices and grimoires were kept. He would also ask her to make him some coffee. Green tea would do, too. Or even water. It´s not that he was thirsty or tired. He just liked when she served him.

Being sure that the perverted demon was already summoned, he opened the door casually expressing his request. To his surprise, Azazel was not around yet. And Sakuma suddenly turned all pale and petrified.

He asked if he disturbed her, twice. He just thought his presence itself would calm her down.

I distracted her while summoning, huh. It´s alright, slips of the tongue while calling demons usually final in a short sample of their powers. In Azazel´s case she may end up with… I don´t know, at worst it can be stuff like in the Fukuda case with a smell or huge breasts or whatever. At best, she… may… have her libido increased or something.

Akutabe covered his mouth, deep in thought, considering all pros and cons of this possibility, as well as its ethical and moral aspects. Would it be salvation or crime, would she remember it or not? Would it be here, on his desk or on the leather sofa? Or should he take her to his place…?

Shit, I´m spending too much time with those idiots. I would never… What is this gas?

As the yellow strawberry scented mist was gone, the man found himself standing in front of the magic circle. Apart from the fact, that he was no man anymore.

Don´t tell me we just…

"Eeeeeeee…"

He looked at Sakuma – no, at himself holding Sakuma´s soul within – with a mix of confusion and disbelief. He expected anything but this. There was no reason to blame her, though. It was his fault to distract her after all. This way of things will not last long anyway.

She looked terrified, with facial expression he had no idea he could actually make. Akutabe wanted to come closer and console his assistant.

Instead, he fell on the ground, disoriented at first. Seconds later, the insolent laughter made clear for him that mastering the art of walking in high heels was one of the few secret techniques he never learned. And he had no intention to. Angry, he took the red shoes off and approached Sakuma barefoot.

"I apologize, I didn´t know you were not done summoning yet."

"It´s… it´s ok."

"I see."

"It won´t take long, right?"

"About 24 hours. I´ll tell you how it works. If you mispronounced a word, a sample of Azazel´s power was demonstrated. Apparently it concerns me too as I just happened to enter the room."

"Your so-called perfect timing…"

"…Excuse me?"

"N… N… No… Nothing!"

In fact, Akutabe knew very well what she was talking about. He remembered all awkward summoning failures he had made. Azazel´s eating, sleeping, having sex, masturbating (luckily Sakuma did not see this one). Not to mention Beelzebub´s toilet moments and Undine´s bathing.

"Do you have a spare pair of shoes?"

"What? Oh. No, I´m sorry."

"I see. I´ll check Undine´s locker then."

Rinko Sakuma watched her body leaving the backroom barefoot. The current situation could be called extreme, but her boss played it cool and all he cared about was not to wear high heels. She should learn from him.

"…My butt looks fat in these shorts."

4.

The blinds were half drawn but sun still could sneak its light to the room. Seemingly, it was another day in the office. Only a person familiar with the people would realize that there was something wrong. Kotaro and Gusion, a junior high student and his pet monkey-demon, liked to spend their free time in the detective agency office. Gusion would always get a delicious banana, and Kotaro… well, he would read a manga, watch a DVD or just fap at his secret porn magazine collection he hid in the locker room.

Kotaro could feel some weird vibes as soon as he entered the office. He couldn´t say what exactly was wrong, but there _was_ something in the air on that early afternoon. The boy looked around, only to find the brunette sitting on the sofa reading a magazine, and the black-haired man browsing the internet.

"Akutabe-san. Sakuma-san. Hello."

"Oh, Kotaro! Hi Gusion! Would you like something to eat?"

What the…? Stunned, the young boy observed as the usually grave-serious man left the computer desk and approached him, a polite smile on his face. Confused, the teenage boy looked at the woman. She did not even greet him.

"Aku… Saku… Sakuma-san, would you like something to drink?"

"Aa… Yes, ice green tea." A few seconds pause. "…Please."

She must be having the days or something… But what was wrong with him!? Azazel-san and Beeyan-san said he´s a workaholic and goes nuts when there is nothing to do. Is that really so? - Kotaro wondered, following the man in black suit to the kitchen.

5.

"Akutabe-san, what is going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem disturbingly friendly today. Not that I mind, but it does worry me." – Kotaro´s concerned expression suddenly turned into smile. "Did you drink alcohol at work or something?"

"I never drink." I think he never does – Rinko thought, taking a bundle of bananas, a lemon and a bottle of ice tea out of the fridge. Having washed the fruit, she gave it to the monkey.

"Anyway, what´s wrong with her?"

"Oh?"

"You know, Sakuma-san… she´s so… weird today."

"Don't bother her."

"Having her period?"

"Exactly."

"Which day?"

What!?

"Not your business."

"Yeah, but… You guys don´t seem to have much to do today, maybe you should walk her home? My female classmates act like they were about to die when it´s their first or second day. And judging from Sakuma-san´s behavior, it must be the case. It is kind of sadistic of you to keep her at work, you know."

"If she really feels bad, she can go. But why should I walk her home?" – The idea was kind of cute.

"Well… You know…" – Kotaro hesitated, serving himself with a chocolate Pocky. – "You are quite an old fart! It´s high time you got married, Akutabe-san. I don´t say you propose her tomorrow cuz she´d freak out and you never see her again, but… You know, walk her home. Or take her to a restaurant, or movies or something."

Sakuma did her best not to laugh. Old fart!? Don´t laugh. Play the character, play him!

"Who´s old fart?" – She asked, pretending to be mad. "What are you talking about, anyway?"

She felt Kotaro´s holding her shoulders, his lips right over her neck. "Come on, I saw the way you look at her sometimes. And I saw pictures of her in your…"

Huh?!

"In my _what_?"

Kotaro covered his mouth and blushed.

"Your glass, I mean! It is your glass!"

"E?" – Indeed, she poured the tea into the big blue glass he usually drinks from. Hers was pink. She forgot about all this body change. Oh well, all she has to do is to play it cool. She did not garnish the slice of lemon over the rim of the glass as usual. Instead she put it in the tea.

"Man, that´s so cool!"

"E?"

"You guys drink from each other´s glasses, and it´s the first time I see you in the kitchen at all! Dude, you two already seem to be a married couple! And yet she only works for you, too bad! I bet you are sometimes dying to fondle those small breasts of hers."

I hate this kid.

"They are not small!"

Kotaro laughed. "See, that´s what I´m talking about. You accept her the way she is, that´s so cute! Personally I prefer bigger boobies, like Undine sis has. Too bad she´s a demon, and a most annoying one. And who knows what she spreads, I have heard she slept with many. But Azazel-san said Sakuma-san is a virgin. I´m sure you would like to go between her legs, maybe even on your desk? Have you ever imagined her coming and moaning your name?" His voice turned feminine-like. "Aaa… Aaa… Akutabe-san!"

Sakuma felt herself flush crimson.

"Hey!" – She heard her voice from a close distance. "Give me painkillers. And you, kid! Don´t you have school?"

"I´m having my lunch break. I was about to go anyway. Come Gusion, you will eat those on our way back."

Kotaro and his demon monkey were gone within seconds.

She didn´t even call him by his name. She said _hey_! Maybe they were already dating?! Or was it just the power of period? Akutabe-san would normally go mad for such disrespect, but he just reached for the first-aid box instead. Since when does he know how to move around in the kitchen, anyway!?

6.

Akutabe was kind of glad he was not in his body on that day. He really liked Sakuma´s breasts. But if he was himself, he would just smack this kid. And if it was really her to overhear this awkward conversation, he would be way too embarrassed to end up being confronted with her. He saw such scenes in movies, and even in real life. If it was _him_ to say "they´re not small", he´d be considered a pervert, if not a liar.

He sat back on the sofa.

No, it wouldn´t be that bad. She wouldn´t even overhear the conversation, in the first place. She surely has her own painkillers in the bag, anyway. Damn, his stomach hurt like hell. He couldn´t remember the last time he suffered so much.

As if on request, a glass of green tea and two tiny pills landed on the small table in front of him.

"They will work in 15 minutes. I´m terribly sorry it ended up like this."

"Un. It is not your fault."

An awkward silence filled the room. It was sort of relief that she just sat back at the computer to read the news. He could finish reading his magazine, too. Hopefully Kotaro failed to notice what a magazine it was. Maybe he would realize the truth otherwise, and this was the last thing Akutabe wanted.

15 minutes later the pills did their job, thankfully. Shortly later he felt a need to go to the toilet.

Well, _now_ it will be awkward.

He left the room doing his best not to make a sound, which was not easy. Undine´s wedge-heeled shoes were better than high heels, but not particularly silent.

7.

Sakuma Rinko seemed to be browsing Australian news on the internet, but she did not even look at the screen.

So this is how men gossip? They are worse than women… And the kid´s monologue was pretty disturbing. She did know that talking about sex is normal at his age, but…

She swallowed at the thought of her boss keeping pictures of her, somewhere. The thought of him touching her breasts made her shiver. And she felt like she was about to explode at the thought of him doing… it… doing… her… on his desk.

Before she realized, she was looking at the now empty desk behind her.

She turned her head back on the screen; news on a new-born _pink_ baby koala soothed her a bit.

I´ll have some ice tea too… - she thought, leaving the computer desk.

He went out?

Rinko heard the restroom door closing. She felt so cold all of a sudden, her heart beating like crazy.

Keep calm.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"One." She opened her bag. "Two." She picked a hygienic pad. "Three."

"SAKUMA-SAN!" – The scream of terror, confusion and helplessness filled the whole floor, if not the whole building.

Now I know how I sound like when seeing a spider…

"Coming."

It lasts 24 hours? Not even three have passed. This will be a longest day and a longest night in my life, I guess.

8.

An hour later Tatsuha Hentaiki, a Tokyo University student, read the description on the agency door. He badly needed a training practice. Being impatient while waiting for detective offices calling him or at least replying his CVs, he just went about from one agency to another, hoping for a job.

"Akutabe Detective Agency. The Demon Detective… Huh? Is it a publicity stunt?"

He was about to knock at the door when he heard a masculine voice moaning and stuttering like in a most serious distress.

"Wrong! You hold it like this!" – This was a woman´s voice.

"OH MY GOD IT GREW!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EXCITED?"

"I´M NOT EXCITED I´M PETRIFIED!"

"What the…?" Tatsuha listened to raised voices. This all sounded so disturbing. "I´m out of here…"

9.

It was 4:55 PM on a sunny Friday afternoon. In a spacious room sat a man and a woman. They both seemed tormented. The only thing to hear was the clock ticking above their heads, and a faint sound of cars outside.

"What now?" – The man asked with his eyes closed, head resting on the sofa.

"Going home. What else?"

"I don´t know. I just want the day to end."

"Be patient." – The woman did not sound convincing. "Sakuma-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need a map of my flat?"

"No… Wait. What?"

"You didn´t think you would go _home_ like this, right?"

"R… Right."

"I´ll walk you there."

"Akutabe-san?"

"Mnm?"

"Should we swap our mobile phones?"

"N? …Aa."

10.

Rinko Sakuma walked the calm streets heading towards an elegant apartment block. Currently having the body of her boss, she could easily look at her own hair from above. She thought she would buy some hairclips when this hell is over.

Kotaro foretold that Akutabe-san would walk her home.

He did, kind of.

Having described their keys, they swapped mobile phones.

It surely looked weird that a woman walked home a man. Because this is what it seemed.

"Akutabe-san?"

"Un?"

"Do you… know where I live?"

"Aa. I checked it in your CV before leaving."

"Oh. Good!"

"Sakuma-san. If you had problems, just call or message me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Oh and feed my pet if you want. But you don´t have to, he´s fine 3 days without food. See you tomorrow."

…His pet? What kind of pet can it be? Rinko shivered, imaging a huge alligator in the bathtub. Minutes later, she feared to open the door, afraid that a tiger would jump at her wanting to play with its owner.

Relax girl, this man cannot be THAT creepy. – She walked in.

Nothing happened. No tigers, no pumas, not even a guard dog.

Leaving the shoes on tatami, she moved forward into the room. It was spacious but severe, not a single vase or figure or any other technically useless object was to see. White walls contrasted with the black furniture. The undone black bed in the middle of the room was surrounded by bookshelves. The place was a library and a bedroom in one. Apart from some pieces of paper here and there, it was clean and the books were arranged with love. The woman (currently looking like the man who lived there) smiled. "It´s pretty much what I expected."

She noticed that the smallest bookshelf had a mantis terrarium on its top. It was the fattest mantis Sakuma has ever seen in her life.

"So this is his pet? It used to be in the office but it reminded me of nasty things and I told him to get rid of it. He took it home!?"

She had no intention feeding the green insect. Sakuma remembered the other pet and reached for her mobile phone.

"Where is the reptile?"

The reply came within seconds.

"Died. Was a bother to keep."

"…He could have given it to a zoo or something." She sighed. "I´m starving..." Rinko decided not to eat anything all day long, so that she wouldn´t visit the office restroom anymore. He probably had a similar plan as he didn´t ask her to make dinner. "Ok, so the kitchen should be there…"

A muffled scream filled the silent apartment.

If a kitchen could symbolize life, Akutabe´s would be hell. Dirty dishes stacked up the sink were a place where numerous fruit flies seemed to have a real feast. No wonder the mantis was so fat. Sakuma could see something that looked like dishwasher, but there were some laundry bags in front of it. And the fridge was behind the bags, so she had to move them.

Overpowering sickly smell filling her nostrils proved that it was a bad idea. She was not hungry anymore.

Sakuma remembered all the games that demons played sometimes, where they would move digital boxes to reach a health-giving star or an icon of pizza or whatever.

The game she was literally living had the highest difficulty status, where the term _hardcore_ seemed not to apply anymore.

11.

Akutabe always was kind to his clients, but he really was a most asocial person. And being as hungry as now only deteriorated his attitude. He really hoped not to meet Sakuma´s neighbors since his current mood would devastate any social relationships she had.

Finding the place where she lived was not a problem, as he did her best to provide her safety as often as he could.

Alright, he stalked her, call it whatever you want, who cares.

He felt better, changing Undine´s wedged-heel shoes to Sakuma´s comfortable pink slippers.

An hour later, he was the happiest man in the world. With the last fry in mouth, he held a blue mobile phone in his now tiny hand, the text "I emptied your fridge." on it. He wanted to click _send_, but decided against it.

The man imprisoned in a woman´s body wondered if his assistant would send any message concerning his way of living. Just in case, he wrote "Aa. The maid comes on Tuesdays but she went abroad this week." and saved the message.

Having washed his hands (an attempt to wash the dishes resulted in failure, he hoped the porcelain plates were not too important to her), he entered the bedroom and carefully investigated the bookshelves.

Law books, dictionaries, a few classics. He knew it all. His eyes ran against an even row of 22 pocket books.

"Oh? Comics?"

A few hours later he had read the whole series. Well, almost the whole series.

"I´ll see tomorrow if they have volume 10 in a book-off."

Akutabe liked the Neuro character. He wished he worked with him. Too bad all demons were idiots and the brainy ones were only fictional.

He put the comics on their place carefully and lovingly, in numerical order. If arranging books was a household task, he mastered it perfectly.

It was getting dark so he climbed the bed to close the curtains.

"I wonder if she has something to read in this drawer." – He thought, turning on the lamp. A minute later several issues of _Cosmo _landed on the desk.

12.

Rinko Sakuma rested exhausted on the bed, her arms spread. She still wore black pants and white shirt, its long sleeves now folded, but she had taken off the jacket and the tie before doing household chores. She did the laundry and hanged it out, did the washing up and cleaned the whole kitchen. She also killed all the fruit flies and fed the mantis with them.

She did all the housework mostly to get access to the refrigerator.

Having rested a bit, she came back in the desperate search of food.

To her disappointment all she could find was some milk, bottles of water, some butter, frozen meat dishes and two apples. She took one dish and one apple; she would heat the first up and bake the latter.

One fridge shelf contained nothing but a half rotten lemon covered with grayish mold. The mold was almost black in two places, making the lemon look like a bizarre smiling face. Sakuma shrugged and slammed the refrigerator door.

Her happiness had no bounds as she found a few cans of beer in a small fridge that she mistook for a kitchen cabinet. She took one.

"So he does drink!" – Rinko thought with enthusiasm. If she was herself, she would empty all the cans and wake up without a sign of hangover. "I don´t know how strong _his _head is, though."

Shortly later, she enjoyed beef with pasta and a baked apple, sipping _Clear Asahi_.

"Let´s have a better look around!" – Full of energy, she left the kitchen to explore the apartment.

13.

Akutabe never thought that reading magazines for women can be that useful. They were not only about fashion or cosmetics. He actually liked some sex tips. "As soon as she´s mine… We must try that."

Period tips were pricelessly useful, especially in his current situation. He quickly learned how to deal with this feminine phenomenon.

"She´s lucky my _IMS_ is over…"

Wait.

He turned pale and grabbed his mobile phone. The message was sent.

14.

"I guess it´s time to prepare some clothes for tomorrow" - Rinko thought, closing the black curtains. She turned the light on and opened the mirrored wardrobe. Just as she expected, there were several seemingly the same black jackets and white shirts, and a stack of black folded pants. There was one more stack, of a few dark blue and dark gray jeans and various – mostly black – t-shirts. Some were gray, some other Prussian blue, red and gray. There was a golden shirt at the very bottom of the stack.

"Wow that´s awesome!" – The short moment of delight made place for a stab of regret. "But… He´ll probably be mad if I come to work wearing any of those…" Feeling uneasy, she closed the wardrobe.

She looked at the mirrored reflection. It showed the man she´s been working for. His usually emotionless expression was currently gone. At that moment, it showed disappointment.

"I wish I could wear this golden shirt. And these jeans, too… Wait, I can _try_ them!"

The man´s face grimaced in his usual psychotic smirk.

Rinko Sakuma took out her mobile phone. "It´s the only opportunity in my life, I won´t let it go!"

Two hours later she finished folding all the clothes she tried. "He won´t even notice." She giggled. "I bought this mobile phone because I liked the color, and the layout was very nice. The digital camera always seemed kind of useless to me, though. But today it was simply priceless."

She looked at her bare legs and black boxers. "Wouldn´t it go too far if I took some photos of him topless?" – Rinko wondered, blushing softly. "Oh but why not? It is not such a big deal... at least not anymore, now I´m not even embarrassed. This body feels like mine." She approached the mirrored wardrobe.

The camera integrated in the mobile phone made another clicking sound on that evening.

Having taken the pictures, Rinko took on the long pants anew, embraced by a feeling of satisfaction and guilt. She felt like a little girl who broke someone´s toy on purpose and would get scolded if her guilt was proven. "But he will never know."

"Hugo Boss, Calvin Klein, Aubade… All the same brands I saw while doing the laundry. What an expensive taste." – She thought, browsing the underwear drawer. "All of them are black or dark gray, only one is white…and black. How boring. Not that I expected anything else, though." The woman imprisoned in a man´s body was about to take a random pair of boxers for the next day, but then she saw something warm blue in the very back of the drawer. She reached for it.

"…Doraemon…?!"

A deep masculine laughter filled the apartment.

Having prepared clothes for Saturday, Rinko Sakuma looked in the mirror. "I wonder why wear such a hairstyle…" She was about to examine the fringe as the phone rang and vibrated in her pants pocket. "Oh?"

She clicked _read_.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY HAIR."

Rinko shivered.

"Good." – She sent the message, feeling confused and slightly disappointed.

"Well, he _does_ have an excellent timing sometimes. Because… It´s not like he has cameras there…right?" She looked around but couldn´t see any suspicious object. "No, who keeps cameras in their own place!? Unless it´s a mansion, but not an apartment. And where would he watch it anyway? He´d never guess my laptop´s password. It must be his intuition. What is your secret, Akutabe-san? Do you have a nasty mole on your forehead? Or is it a sexy scar?" – At this thought, she giggled like a teenager.

Rinko went to the bathroom having no idea about the third eye.

15.

She had a beautiful body.

Dark brown hair and nice pinkish lips emphasized her porcelain skin. Her eyes had a unique color of blue and green. And yet she was perfectly plain and not of "unusual" beauty as media told modern women to be, making them look like an army of "attractive" clones.

Her body was not too thin and not too fat; lovely curves sculpted her arms, sides, legs and hips.

He touched her petite but firm breasts, covering the pinkish nipples with his now porcelain-like palms.

It felt good. And it would feel even better, if he touched her with his own hands.

For the first time in his private life did Akutabe appreciate the convenience of having a cell phone and a camera in one device…

16.

"Ah, it feels so good." – Rinko purred in delight, enjoying a warm bubble bath. A sweet aroma of green tea caressed her sense of smell. "I could only dream of a bath, having my body now. I wonder… How is he dealing with this situation? Akutabe-san is probably taking a shower now. I´m embarrassed to think about it, but yet somewhat relieved. I know I can trust him. It would be worse to have bodies swapped with Beelzebub-san… I fear to think, what he would do in the toilet. I wouldn´t be surprised if he considered the blood a high quality ketchup." She shivered at the thought. "And it would be an absolute catastrophe if I ended up having bodies swapped with Azazel."

She moaned in disgust.

"Think about something nice. Maybe…"

Before she could control it, she imagined taking a bath with her boss. She blushed crimson at the thought and felt a reaction between the legs.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! Why am I imagining such things anyway? Oh and why all this stuff happened?! If she had to taste a sample of Azazel´s power, why not a nasty smell, like in Fukuda´s case? She would live with it 24 hours. Akutabe-san would let her go home and she would spend the day watching movies or whatever. He would understand if she came late, too. But no, they both ended up having their bodies swapped!"

Having a body of her boss was not that bad, though. She did much more housework than she would be physically able to as a woman. She would need to rest much more between the tasks.

"What am I thinking? I would never end up in his apartment, in first place. But… there was a contrast between the disastrous kitchen and the folded clothes in his wardrobe. Maybe someone cleans for him? Does he have a girlfriend?" She remembered Kotaro´s words. "Hmm, maybe he has a maid who comes once a week or something? Kotaro was clearly surprised to see me… to see Akutabe-san… in the kitchen. So the kid does know how this man completely sucks at housework? And I wonder what photos of me he meant… But why should Akutabe-san have any feelings for me, anyway? And all the marriage stuff was kind of creepy. I mean, he is attractive and kind – at least for me – but always so serious, and has this tendency to threaten people and kind of sadistic preferences. I don´t fear this man as much as demons do, but…"

Her pupils dilated.

"But if it´s true, if we dated and married, I would have not only my salary but HIS money, too! Argh how can I be so shamelessly selfish!?" – She scolded herself, but couldn´t stop giggling.

Rinko entered the room wearing a towel wrapped around the waist. She investigated the bed, looking for something to sleep in. Not finding anything, she grabbed her phone. It was late but she had a feeling her boss did not sleep yet. He surely got stuck reading all books she had.

She sent the message. The reply came within seconds.

"I sleep naked." – She read.

"…Sure. Oh well, for some reason I got so used to his body that I don´t freak out… anymore." – She remembered the incident in the office restroom and shivered. "I hope he does wear something tonight. Just a few hours and this will be over. And then I totally go shopping." – She thought, sliding into black satin sheets. "Mm… Smells so well…"

17.

Akutabe woke up, embraced by the sweet scent of his pretty assistant. He savored it for a moment and got up, drew the curtains and let some sunlight in.

Her room was tidy and girly; a pink Mossan, a cat and a kappa plush toys were looking at him from bookshelves. Above them hanged a poster of a celebrity he did not recognize, and a calendar.

It was Saturday, so he still had some time to hang around before leaving for work. Having taken the morning shower, and some more photos of his temporally feminine body, he opened all the drawers, one after another. Shortly after, he found what he wanted - the underwear drawer.

"It´s not that I would check all her panties and put one pair on head, only Azazel would go that low. But it would be completely alright to basically browse them to choose a pair of my liking, wouldn´t it?" – He smirked.

Akutabe did check every single piece of his assistant´s underwear after all.

In the very back of the drawer, he found magenta lace thong panties.

"I do not like this kind of stuff, but apparently Rinko either. She will not even notice that this thing is gone." – He thought, threw the panties on the bed and did his best to arrange the inside of the drawer exactly as he found it.

"Sakuma-san will be mad seeing herself in the same outfit two days straight, I guess."

He entered a small dressing room.

18.

Rinko Sakuma started the day with an apple, not that she had any other choice anyway. She took the dry laundry, ironed it, folded it and put shirts, pants and underwear in the wardrobe and drawers respectively.

"I can come to work somewhat later today, let´s hang around." Smiling, she started to explore the apartment. Sakuma entered a room that appeared to be a small gym. She laughed, finding a brown boxing bag with a crude drawing of Azazel´s face.

The next room that she entered was almost empty. The only piece of furniture covering a bit of white wall was a small white bookcase. Unlike the books in the bedroom – huge, in black, red, Prussian blue or brown covers, mostly old, focused on law and occult – those were all new children books.

Only slightly confused, she came back to the bedroom. "How weird it is. This guy is so damn hard to read, and yet most of the stuff here doesn´t surprise me. I wonder… I can´t think of anything I would like to hide from him." – She thought, opening a random drawer. Among some pens and markers, there laid a calendar. Rinko browsed it more out of boredom slowly embracing her than out of curiosity.

She was stunned to find her birthday marked several weeks ahead. She found it utterly adorable. Seconds later however, she felt confused, not finding any other birthday markings. "No family members? No friends?"

Sakuma took the calendar on its place and picked a black fine marker. Suddenly, she grinned and ran to the bathroom. Maybe her idea was kind of childish but she found it totally amusing.

19.

It was a late sunny Saturday morning. A young brunette entered the silent corridor and approached the mailboxes. "She hasn´t checked the post yet, I doubt she will today. Perfect." – Akutabe thought, putting a white envelope - with magenta lace thong panties inside – in his letter drop. He smirked. "I wonder if she will like _her_ today´s outfit."

20.

"Ahaha, apparently I won again." – The brown beetle feelers swayed as the elderly servant laughed humbly.

"You must have lots of experience! I can´t believe that I, Atsushi Azazel, the Mahjong Master, cannot beat you!" – The muscular redhead said, hiding his anger and confusion behind a loud laughter.

"Lose with dignity, Azazel-kun. And you shall surrender your, ah, Mahjong Master title, to my servant. He is the real Master here." – Beelzebub Yuichi said, brushing greenish fingers through his pretty blonde hair.

"You are too kind, Yuichi-sama."

"This time I shuffle!" – Atsushi screamed with determination, but before he ever reached the tiles a magic circle appeared above the three men.

"Most certainly, young master, as soon as you and Yuichi-sama are back from work." – The beetle servant bowed and went to the side, so that he was not within the circle. Seconds later, he watched two young men disappear in the light.

"You can cheat as much as you wish, but you have no chance to win anyway. Azazel-kun." – The Gluttony Demon said out of spite.

The expression of anger disappeared from the redhead´s face as soon as it came. "Doesn´t it mean that you lose to him all the time, Bee-yan?" – The redhead said sweetly. "It almost makes you a gambling masochist or something…"

"What have you just said!?"

21.

A pretty girl entered a convenience store on her way to work. Ignoring the polite greeting of the clerk, she rushed towards sanitary aisle. Her face expressed sheer annoyance as the choice of hygienic pads was immense and she had no idea which should she take. There were only two brands but way too many types.

She left the place, the newest issue of _Cosmo _under her pit. She took out a blue mobile phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" - A deep masculine voice answered.

"Sakuma-san. Buy some pads in a convenience store, I didn´t know which to take. But first make sure you have some spare change, apparently pickpocketing is Kotaro´s new hobby."

Akutabe hung up before his assistant answered. He didn´t want to tell her why he knows it. She would realize as soon as she opened his wallet.

Minutes later, he sat in his leather office chair. There was not a single request on the phone. In the particular situation it was somewhat better this way.

Not even five minutes have past that he found the ticking of clock annoying.

The silence was annoying, too.

Everything was.

He didn´t know if it was due to his current feminine body menstruating or due to his asocial attitude changing slowly ever since Rinko has started working for him.

"One more hour and the spell will be gone. I´ll call the idiot tool to abuse it. I mean - to amuse me."

Having left a pair of wedge-heeled shoes in Undine´s locker, he went to the backroom, picked a book with reddish cover and drew a circle.

Minutes later, he witnessed the usual scene of grotesque violence in form of two creatures cursing and beating each other fervently.

A penguin-like fly demon made his arm razor-sharp and beheaded the doglike being finely. Its head rolled right between two red ballet flats.

"Mnmm, Saku-chan! You are wearing lovely red lace panties! I would lick you up to the…ARGHH!"

"They were the last thing you saw in your life, you useless moron!"

Yuichi Beelzebub watched the bloodshed calmly, not interested in the brutal end of his childhood friend. Instead, he watched with pure admiration as the brown-haired woman was kicking the redhead. She looked splendid, more beautiful than ever before. Her red belt matched the shoes perfectly while the black and white polka dot dress brought the nostalgia of the 1960´s. Her long slender leg was kicking the now massacred head with such grace and passion, and her brown hair swayed with each movement. And her beautiful green eyes…

Her green eyes were disturbingly impassive.

Momentarily overwhelmed and surprised, Yuichi gasped in confusion.

"A… A… Akutabe-shi?"

The penguin-like creature shivered in fear as the brunette looked in his direction.

"Oi, Beelzebub. Make me tea."

"M… M… Most certainly! Yes, of course!"

The fly buzzing sound faded outside the backroom.

The brown-haired woman watched the butchered piece of flesh under her feet, gave the last kick in the direction of the headless body and left the room.

22.

Rinko Sakuma smiled uneasily as the confused clerk packed the hygienic pads in a white plastic bag. She watched the blonde in her forties printing the receipt and giving it together with the change.

The woman imprisoned in a man´s body put the coins in the black long wallet.

"Is that her?" – The clerk asked smiling politely.

"What?"

"Is that your girlfriend? She is lucky. My husband would rather run in a tiger´s cage than buy those for me." – The tanned blonde laughed. "By the way, my daughter likes this anime."

Only then did Rinko notice pictures of her in the transparent pocket of the wallet. There were most embarrassing pictures of her wearing the Strawberry Warrior costume.

"Oh, no, no, I´m just her boss." The astounded expression of the clerk made Rinko realize that her excuse only worsened the situation. "G… Goodbye, have a nice day!" – She grabbed the plastic bag and ran out of the convenience store, blushing wildly.

So that is what Kotaro was talking about. And this is why Akutabe-san mentioned the kid pickpocketing.

23.

It took longer than usual for Atsushi Azazel to regenerate his body.

"I really hate working in this environment. They kill me several times a day! And Saku hasn´t beat the crap out of me so badly ever since the Seiya case! It must be due to her period, I can smell it better than anyone else. But she went way too far! I will harass her hard today!"

The Lust Demon opened the office door with rage. "You went too far, you little…" Atsushi´s eyes widened. "But seriously, Saku! What´s wrong with you today!? Akutabe-han will go apeshit if he sees you behind his desk! And you know who will pay for that? Yes, me! So get your ass outta this desk and…" – his enraged tone turned lustful – "let the uncle spank your butt."

The brunette only glowered at him.

"How moronic are you actually, Azazel-kun?" – The Gluttony Demon interfered, a mix of pity and irony in his voice.

"Tell her something, Bee-yan! If Akutabe-han gets really mad, he will kill you too! We always get the rap! And have you noticed that Saku never gets punished!? Never! Not even with a butt grab!"

"Actually I wouldn´t mind her sitting at this desk. And shut up already." – The woman said with annoyance.

"Of course you wouldn´t… Wait, what?" – The redhead felt his cells lazily trying to think.

"Azazel-kun, in fact…" – before Yuichi managed to explain the unusual situation to his slow colleague, the office door opened.

"Akutabe-san, why are you wearing _a dress_?"

"…Eyebrows?"

Awkward silence fell on the room after the two questions were said in exactly the same moment.

"I…I´m sorry…"

"I like this dress."

The answers fell simultaneously.

Yuichi and Atsushi turned their heads to see a man in his thirties, his black hair more unkempt than ever. His shirt was more unbuttoned than usual, and he didn´t wear a tie. Also, much to the creatures´ amusement, he held a plastic bag with sanitary pads inside, and wore eyebrows carefully drawn with a black marker.

Their uncontrolled laughter got held back as the woman´s arm blew the two demons away.

"I see you were amusing yourself, Sakuma-san." – She said with a smirk, taking a piece of fabric out of the drawer.

The Demons of Lust and Gluttony watched with sheer disbelief as their contractor approached their boss and did his tie. At least is seemed so, as their usual facial expressions were displaced: she smiled slyly and he looked slightly embarrassed.

Atsushi Azazel did not like it. "Can please anyone explain me what is going on, for Mister Condom´s sake!?" – He screamed to break the unusual chemistry between the two.

"Apparently, they swapped bodies." – Yuichi said calmly.

"I KNOW!"

"You do? Oh. I´m impressed."

"I mean, how did this happen!?"

"_A certain someone_ disturbed me when I was summoning you." – The man said casually. The woman gave him a glare.

The doglike demon smirked. "Akutabe-han, what a lucky bastard are you! You could pinch and twist her nipples, grope her, grab her butt, finger her ass and her sweet virginal pu…ARGHHH!"

"This is exactly what _you_ would do, am I right? Azazel-san?" – Atsushi´s head got punched severily.

"Oh, right! She is on her period. But you do like the view of blood, don´t you? Akutabe-han, how did you like bleeding crimson?" – This time his head _and_ body got impaled on the woman´s arm, and brushed off it.

"Hey, I take those." – The brunette grabbed the plastic bag and went to the restroom.

"Sakuma-san, this unfortunate circumstances must have been tiring for you, let me make you some tea." – Yuichi said humbly and flied to the kitchen.

"Th… Thanks."

"So?" – Azazel asked meaningfully, having climbed on the man´s back.

"So… What?"

"How big is it?"

"E? How big is what?"

The Lust Demon only moved his eyebrows.

"What…? Oh! Well… I bet it´s bigger than yours."

Atsushi felt his jaw drop. He expected a slap or a punch, but not such a spiteful reply. What the…!?

"You flatter me, Sakuma-san." – The brunette stood right behind the man and the demon, leaning against the wall and smirking, her arms crossed.

"A! Akutabe-san! Wait, I mean! I…"

"Yes?" – The woman asked demandingly, smiling widely.

Puff!

"It´s back! My body is back!" – Rinko Sakuma jumped in pure joy and embraced herself as if she was welcoming an old good friend. In the moment of uncontrolled happiness she also hugged Beelzebub who just happened to fly by. Surprised and disoriented, he split the hot tea on Atsushi, who screamed in pain.

"What a bad timing. And just when things were getting interesting." – Azazel thought, regenerating his burnt body. He noticed that his boss looked somewhat disappointed, too.

"I must wash this." – Akutabe murmured, touching his temple. Seconds later, he was gone.

The Lust Demon quickly ran to his female contractor, his hooves clopping at the floor. He climbed on the woman´s back and rubbed his puffy cheek on hers.

"You should wear a dress more often, Saku." – He whispered tenderly against her neck.

"Forget it."

"Oh, and I… like your red lace panties. I could see them today, only for a second but very clearly."

The woman shivered.

"Obviously, I saw the white wings of your sanitary pad, too." – Azazel continued, watching his contractor flushing crimson and then turning pale and blush again. She opened her lips to say something when she heard her name.

"Sakuma-san… What do you think you were doing by choosing this particular piece of underwear?" – A man´s dark voice said behind them.

The woman snorted and started to giggle at the thought of Doraemon boxers; her face expression was embarrassed but also clearly amused. The two demons turned to her, their confused looks seemed to demand an explanation.

"Well…" – she started.

"I would advise against telling them, Sakuma-san." – Akutabe said and took a blue mobile phone out of the red bag that laid on his desk. "Because I just happened to have some pictures you wouldn´t like them to see." – He grinned.

Rinko froze. Suddenly, she felt cold and deep panic embracing her soul. Pictures!? She knew that she could expect absolutely _everything_.

In the same moment, Beelzebub and Azazel gasped, and rushed towards the man. The two questions "Is that her butt?!" and "Did you fap in her body and took photos of it!?" were cut off as he killed the two demons with only one punch.

"I may _not_ kill them again when they regenerate…" – He threatened, smirking.

Abashed, she ran and tried to take the mobile phone but the man stretched up his arm. Desperate, she literally climbed him. She was still inches too short to reach the phone, though.

"Bee-yan! Now!" – Azazel screamed, and the penguin-like creature tried to take the device. However, this attempt resulted in failure as Akutabe hit the Gluttony Demon forcefully with the other hand, so that Beelzebub flied through the whole room and splashed against the door.

Suddenly, Rinko felt warm breath against her neck. "Sakuma-san?" She blushed, only then realizing what she was actually doing. "I have an offer." – She sensed the whisper blowing right into her ear.

Utterly embarrassed, she jumped back. She stared at the floor, too ashamed to look her boss in the eyes.

The man passed her by, grabbed the paralyzed doglike creature and the massacred remains of the other demon, threw them out of the room and barred the door.

Relieved for a moment, the woman realized that things were actually getting worse.

She watched Akutabe sit on the leather sofa and smiling at her sinisterly. "Sakuma-san. Do sit down, please." He pat the sofa seat next to him and she reluctantly sat beside him.

To her happiness, the man took her pink mobile phone out of his pocket. He offered it to her, almost let her have it, but then quickly pulled the device away.

"I haven´t checked, but… You also took some _memorial _pictures. Am I right?"

"Umm…" – Sakuma blushed and swallowed.

"I thought so." – He handed her the pink phone and watched her smile with gratitude.

"I believe we need to talk, don´t you think?..."

She felt his arm behind her back.

"…Rinko-san?"


End file.
